Wiederbekommen
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Luciano x Suzaku x Mónica. Quiero saber por qué tus ojos son verdes, Siete. Como los de un británico. Solo eso. Tus ojos, Kururugi. ¿Entonces? ¿Tu madre era una de esas prostitutas Onces de antes de la invasión?


**Wiederbekommen**

Lord Bradley tenía, para su gran pesar, problemas de memoria. Por suerte, no necesitaba un diario ridículo para recapitular lo sucedido entre laguna y laguna, a diferencia de la monumental retrasada de pezones erectos y expresión neutra que acostumbraba acompañar a Weinberg, presumiblemente hasta a la cama. Le afectaba, es cierto, pero meramente porque durante esas horas que con frecuencia desaparecían de su registro, hechos sorprendentes tenían lugar. Memorables incluso para aquellos que no se relacionaban directamente con él. Era inquietante escuchar murmullos aterrorizados a su alrededor, sin saber a qué hazaña se debía el honor del sudor frío que empapaba rostros y manos de aquellos que no podían considerarle un igual, siquiera un subordinado, debido al terror. Desde que era niño y el homicidio de su padre fuera encubierto por burócratas al servicio de la familia. Recordaba los golpes, desde luego y la certeza que lo colmaba por completo con el sabor a vidrios rotos, remojados en mazargrán: S-U-F-I-C-I-E-N-T-E. Lo siguiente era que una de las mucamas lavaba con asco y terror sus manos sanguinolentas, lastimadas las palmas ahora con el roce repetido del mango de una daga pensada para degollar lobos.

-¿Sabe el señorito lo que ha hecho?

Y Luciano sonrió orgulloso. No era poca cosa, sin importar la edad, pero hubiera querido tener los gloriosos detalles de la luz apagándose en los crueles ojos de basalto que aprendió a odiar. Aunque fuese su primer víctima humana, ya había practicado con animales y criadas enumeradas: el miedo, la desesperación y por último la entrega de lo más importante que poseían, hacían que cada célula que conformaba al individuo llamado "Luciano Bradley", se estremeciera. Placer. Resultaba incluso mejor que una mamada, como descubriría años más tarde, satisfecho de sí mismo por haber iniciado su conveniente carrera de Genio en el Homicidio.

Resultaba igual ahora. Le había intrigado el Onceavo desde que se conocieron. Bismarck lo presentó como si fuera un caballo de raza que acababan de obsequiarle y Lord Bradley notó que el color de sus ojos no coincidía con el resto de sus rasgos, esperados en un asiático. ¿Por qué verdes? Los británicos tenían ojos verdes, no los habitantes de lo que se había convertido justamente en una colonia de escasa importancia, dejando de lado la del sakuradite. A nadie más pareció sobresalirle en lo más mínimo durante la ceremonia de bienvenida. Las mujeres comentaron que era guapo y si alguna mencionó la anomalía, la nombró como un elogio.

Para Luciano Bradley, aquel hecho era un mero caso de usurpación.

-¿Eres el bastardo de un británico?

Semanas más tarde, con la mayoría de los miembros de la Mesa redonda ausentes, salvo Bismarck, que hacía papeleo, debidamente a dos pisos de distancia de ellos. El Onceavo abrió los ojos –ninguna mancha dorada oscurecía la limpidez de aquellas pupilas, que Luciano observó con gran atención, mezclando los alientos de ambos, presionando la espalda del Número contra la pared metálica del pasillo- y tragó en seco, antes de ponerse firme para empujarlo, forzando la distancia. Lord Bradley se encantó de notar el estremecimiento que le había causado el contacto. Era débil, ¿por qué fingía? ¿Para evitarle la satisfacción? Demasiado orgullo para poco más que un esclavo (y solo porque el Imperio quería mantener una imagen lo bastante benevolente como para sofrenar una destrucción literal y convertirla en algo abstracto, pero presente) y eso irritó a Bradley, del mismo modo en que lo deleitó al despertarle interés por la respuesta.

-No sé de qué está hablando, Lord Bradley, pero esta no parece ser la manera correcta de iniciar una conversación informal.

Luciano se carcajeó, rehusándose a soltarle la muñeca al primer tirón que Kururugi hizo para alejarse. La mantuvo aferrada. Estrujó con sus dedos resolutos el hueso a penas cubierto por una lámina de carne caliente, debajo del guante.

-Quiero saber por qué tus ojos son verdes, Siete. Como los de un británico.

Luciano se encogió de hombros con intención de lucir inocente. Pero seguía transmitiendo amenazas. Era un rasgo en su fisionomía que podía suavizarse levemente pero no acallarse por completo.

-¿Mis…ojos?

Kururugi hizo una mueca, lanzando una mirada preocupada a su mano atrapada aún. No tanto como si temiera que Lord Bradley le hiciera el menor daño –y debería, quizás. Sin testigos ni cámaras en aquellas instancias, asesinarlo y alegar defensa propia no requería grandes inventivas- sino preguntándose si ya era hora de rebelarse contra el pequeño interrogatorio, injusto a su ver, sin duda. El muchacho evidentemente no entendía que ese no era su lugar para estar y que por consiguiente, cualquier amabilidad era un regalo inmerecido.

-¿Solo eso? ¿Mis ojos?-alzó una ceja inquisidora, confundida y bastante más inocente en el gesto de lo que Luciano aparentaría jamás.

-Solo eso. Tus ojos, Kururugi. ¿Entonces? ¿Tu madre era una de esas prostitutas Onces de antes de la invasión? ¿Recibió a numerosos de los nuestros vestida con seda estampada con dragones…?

Esos ojos que no podían pertenecerle se encendieron y su boca parecía la de un lobo a punto de morder. Fue un hallazgo dichoso que el Caballero Siete fuese capaz de expresar tanto sin morder palabras.

- Lord Bradley, le sugiero, sino le pido que mantenga cuidado con los términos que utiliza.

Luciano sonrió más ampliamente. En realidad, quería echarse a reír. Apretó más su agarre, acercándolos de nuevo, para gran incomodidad de su compañero.

-¿Puedes culparme por tener curiosidad y elaborar hipótesis? No tendría que hacerlo si los archivos sobre tu persona no estuvieran casi en blanco cuando se trata de tu ascendencia. Aunque supongo que en todo caso es culpa de Britania. No nos importa mucho lo que los Números eran antes de empezar a servirnos y bien sabemos a qué fin llegarán.

Se humedeció los labios, encantado. Kururugi entrecerró los ojos, furioso, tratando de calmarse. Resultaba evidente que esos ojos estaban pensados por Natura para otros párpados de piel más clara, pero de alguna forma, resultaban en un buen contraste con su bronceado.

-¿Entonces?

Kururugi jadeó, apartándose de una vez, con los labios tensos.

-Son herencia de mi madre. Su hermana los tenía, al igual que mi prima pero no sé de dónde vienen. La casa de mi padre era más importante. Si no le importa, me esperan pendientes. Que tenga un buen día, Lord Bradley.

El Onceavo se apresuró a colocar la contraseña para entra en su habitación, sin mirar por encima de su hombro a Luciano, que enterró una daga en la pared junto a su puerta.

Durante los meses siguientes (en los que Kururugi retornó al Área 11 para intentar re-cazar al objetivo que lo colmó de laureles que no valía, del mismo modo en que no le pertenecían aquellos ojos que poblaron las pesadillas que enfermaron a Lord Bradley) una fiebre extraña alteró las costumbres de Luciano. Por las noches después de practicar en la pista de tiro o tras simulacros con el Percival y las Valkirias. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, allí estaban los del Enumerado. Mirándolo. Mofándose de él con su mera existencia. Instándolo a poner en peligro su futuro en una élite para hacerse respetar. Los sueños se disolvían ni bien despertaba. Las medidas que tomaba ante esas provocaciones, sin duda no exentas de brutalidad extrema, que palpitaba en sus palmas sudorosas: Todo su cuerpo ardía y sin importar la hora que fuera, si alguien ya dormía a su lado, precisaba tomar a una mujer, lastimarla y oír sus gritos, mezcla de placer y dolor. Hacerla sufrir, sangrar y rogar, lamer sus lágrimas y eyacular sin condón entre sus piernas. Quería también matarlas en ocasiones, pero debía contenerse, a menos que fueran británicas honorarias, para no cometer el error de Erzsébeth.

Esperó por el regreso del monito a la sede central en Pendragon. Primero con paciencia, luego ya estaba a punto de solicitar con tacto y disimulo supremos, un traspaso a la misma Área, cuando arribó el cuerpo de Kururugi Suzaku en un ataúd repleto de rosas blancas, como correspondía a la Alta Caballería, siendo rojas las de la realeza y azules las de los nobles. Un obsequio del Az de los Caballeros Negros, cuya fotografía descansaba entre las de otras terroristas buscadas por el Imperio, en uno de los burós de la oficina personal de Luciano Bradley y cuyo destino, si vez alguna llegaba a caer en sus manos, ya estaba decidido.

Hubo deliberaciones en la mesa de los Caballeros de Asalto pero fueron bastante breves, en comparación con otras que concernían a los vivos. Versaron acerca del destino del que ya no moraba entre ellos y Luciano las escuchó con ansiedad, participando ocasionalmente como si no le interesaran en lo más mínimo, pese a que cada palabra y gesto le pesaban. Al menos dos de las mujeres habían dormido con el mono y las que no, ya hubieran querido que sus edades no las detuvieran. Lord Bradley apretó los dientes al oír el desventurado monólogo de Mónica, llorosa y despeinada, ocasionalmente lanzándole desesperadas miradas de socorro a todos los presentes (especialmente fueras de lugar y recibidas con cejas alzadas en su caso), mientras que la chica Alstreim sacaba fotos individuales a todos los miembros de la generación. Menos teatral pero también dolida, tenía la vista perdida al presionar repetidamente el botón de su flash y pronunciadas ojeras hablaban de insomnio en su melancólica apatía. Sería bueno agregar ahora mismo que fueron dos los ataúdes que regresaron del frustrado combate en la Federación China (cortesía de Kallen Kouzuki, próximamente en una obscena lista que Luciano guardaba mentalmente para sus victorias) y uno de ellos a penas merecía mención alguna para Bradley: Gino Weinberg, insoportable a más no poder, pese a hacerse notar su ausencia en un cuarto repleto de mujeres histéricas. Dorothea Ernst se secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo de seda y Nonette Ennegram apretó los labios cuando la decisión fue tomada: el cuerpo de Kururugi Suzaku hallaría su sepultura en la Capital del Imperio Británico al que había servido fielmente en vida y no en la colonia que le dio el ser de lealtades ambiguas. Existían, de otro modo, amenazas de boicot por parte de los grupos de protesta que se oponían al ascenso del Séptimo Caballero, que en la Paz Británica descanse, por no hablar de los terroristas organizados y el partido purista, que ni Luciano tenía a buen ver (un montón de nobles de baja estirpe con enormes pretensiones).

Cuando Bismarck les alcanzó los documentos para que firmaran y Mónica se colgó de su brazo, casi desvanecida, Bradley fingió no guardar el menor de los intereses en aquel encuentro, antes de sacudirse a la chica con escasa delicadeza, como si fuera una leprosa. A su ver, tenía encima algo mucho peor. ¿Por dentro, sin embargo? Sacudía las palmas, gravemente emocionado.

Eran las tres de la mañana y tocaron a su puerta. No podía estar de mejor humor, pese a las lagunas. Evidentemente todo había salido de acuerdo a sus planes, no podía quejarse. Tenía sirvientes de ambos sexos para las labores pesadas, pero insistió en hacerse él mismo de lo que se había convencido, pertenecía solo a los suyos. Sin embargo, a medida que la labor se hacía más pesada, se descubrió antes de que su consciencia se perdiera en el cielo sin estrellas, oscuro como boca de lobo, repitiendo una y otra vez que él era su dueño. Solo él, Luciano Bradley, independientemente de su título y ciudadanía. Era algo más carnal que lo concedido por una espada que le tocara los hombros en una frívola ceremonia. Antiguo, terrible, indecible. Delicioso. Y solo suyo.

Mónica entró en su cuarto llorando como una patética Magdalena, los múltiples lazos que usualmente adoraban sus cabellos y bata de dormir, deshechos y un olor fuerte impregnándola, que hablaba de mezclar whisky (o quizás, esa fuerte bebida de los Onceavos que Kururugi tenía para compartir en ocasiones) con Nembutal en grandes cantidades. Sabía la contraseña de su puerta porque habían dormido juntos una o dos veces. Lord Bradley no creyó que la noticia correría tan rápido y pensó por un instante que solo anhelaría que la puntearan sobre la cama hasta que dejara de sollozar.

-¡Luciano, acaba de pasar algo terrible! Alguien…-evidentemente el sopor de la droga tardó en disiparse lo bastante como para que pudiera terminar de analizar la escena que tenía delante, que se leía por sí misma, a decir verdad. Bradley consideraba que no se hallaba en falta por ser el principal protagonista, a pesar de que evidentemente, Mónica pensaba distinto, desde el momento en el que dejó escapar un alarido quebrado antes de taparse la boca con la palma de la mano y retroceder torpemente hacia el linde de la puerta, tropezando en dos ocasiones, renovadas las lágrimas.

Luciano lamentó que su mente se nublara en el momento crucial de obtener sus preciados recuerdos del Séptimo Caballero. Por supuesto que el frasco que ahora llenaba con formol contenía el resultado de la visita preparada, pero así como le cosquilleaban las manos cubiertas por sangre muerta, sucedía lo mismo con sus labios y el aroma de las rosas secándose permanecía en su nariz, como si hubiera descendido sobre ellas, más que haberlas rozado con las botas como en el caso de la tierra del cementerio, que le cubría los pantalones de civil. Se preguntó por qué Mónica tenía que hacer tanto escándalo al respecto y deseó que al menos Bismarck fuese razonable. No era, después de todo, como si hubiera matado al Onceavo para robarle sus…

Y no es que esto, desde luego, en su escala de valores, hubiera sido deplorable en absoluto. Qué gran noche, sin importar las consecuencias venideras.


End file.
